Adrenaline Rushes
by ms-dynamite
Summary: Usual story; Hermione comes back after summer perfect and gorgeous, a hunky Draco is instantly smitten and his spine turns to gloop, except there shall be no gloop in my fic cuz I know I'd be the one cleaning it up. ((CHAPTER FIVE))
1. Lord Nelson and Bloody Noses

Adrenaline Rushes

Disclaimer: Um, you know the drill. Me broke. Me no own anything. Me no want be sued. Ok?

AN: my sister sat me down, talked me to death and persuaded me to write another fic, mostly cuz chapter two of Virgin Sexy was taking ages, btw I have updated that story today *hint hint*. Anyway, this is the usual story; 

Hermione comes back after summer, perfect and gorgeous. 

Draco is instantly smitten and his spine turns to gloop.

Well sort of, we'll be having no spine gloop in this story because I know I'd be the one cleaning it up.

Adrenaline Rushes

By : ms-dynamite

e-mail : ms_dynamite@hellokitty.com

Chapter One : Lord Nelson and Bloody Noses

Hermione wandered along the platform lost in the pages of the book she was reading. Over the summer she'd discovered Lord Nelson, and like any other poor soul who'd read a decent biography of him, had fallen head-over-heels in love with the man. The fact that he'd been dead for nearly 200 years didn't bother her at all.

Ignoring all the frantic first years and blissfully unaware of all the admiring glances, envious glares and lustful stares being sent in her direction, which was just as well really, since if she had of known, she'd of turned as red as her friend, Ron Weasley's hair. 

She hadn't really changed that much over the last year, her 17 year old figure was the same, her face was the same and so was her hair. Yes her teeth had been sorted out, but that had been years ago. All that had changed was the clothes she wore and how she wore her make-up. The thing was, her cousin Della from Leeds had visited her over the summer months and well ... she'd shown Hermione a thing or two. 

So here she was, the cause for the platform steadily beginning to flood with all the drooling going on. She wasn't even wearing anything revealing either, just dirty denim jeans with a dark red jumper. Her hair was in two low bunches and she wore a Manchester Utd baseball cap with the words 'Red Devil's' written across it. Teenage boys, they'll drool over anything with breasts and a pulse.

Without taking her eyes from the page she got on the train, found the usual compartment and sat down. A brief nod of the head to Harry and Ron was the only recognition they got before her nose headed for the book again.

The train ride was completely uneventful, Harry and Ron fielded many unsuccessful attempts to get a word out of her at the beginning but gave up after an hour. She even missed a particularly eventful encounter with Malfoy which left Harry with broken glasses and a black eye, Ron with a bloody nose and Malfoy, well, with messed up hair I think. He's faster than he looks.

The only sound from Hermione during the 'scuffle' was the occasional giggle or a page turning.

Therefore she did not notice that Malfoy had somehow managed to get more shagadelic than the year before, and, because of her face being hidden by both a book and a cap, he did not notice her either

Hermione did eventually return to the land of the living when the train stopped, placing a piece of paper in her page, she put the book down, yawned, stretched and went to say something to Harry and Ron, but ended up having to do a double take.

They were sat, looking very dishevelled, Harry's hair was even more messed up than usual and was sticking up in places, his glasses were bent and half falling off and he had the makings of a black eye just beginning to show. Ron sat with his shoulders hunched, sniffing as a result of a nose bleed with a red face and a scowl. Neither looked very happy.

"What the fuck happened? Did a hurricane blow past and happen to miss me?" she asked in disbelief.

"No." said a very nasal Ron. "Dat fuddink idiot, Malfoy haddend, dats whad."

Hermione looked puzzled, "And what? He gave you a cold?" 

They didn't get a chance to reply because she was outta the compartment, off the train and heading for the school before either of them could say; *scowl*

~~~

Ok, that kinda sucked and was short, I know. But I have the next chapter ready an' waiting and I swear I'll do good. Just wait 'till I get to Malfoy ... hehehe *evil grin*

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Me like reviews and me not carry on unless someone asks nicely ^-^


	2. A Grand National Winner!

Adrenaline Rushes

Disclaimer: As before, we own nothing. Accept it. 

AN: 

Missy/Christina: Sorry this one took a while coming, it has been sat on the computer for days now. The thing is Harley/Dynamite has been away and the silly mare forgot to leave me the password to upload this thing. We've also pinched the chorus from Darius' song 'Rushes' because it fitted this chappie and it's where Harley nicked the title from. Song words are in _italics_ with little _~thingys~_ around them.

Oh, one last thing. Our little sister has been grounded and banned from the comp. Let the good times roll! ((sorry Vicks)) 

Adrenaline Rushes

By: ms-dynamite

Email- ms_dynamite@hellokitty.com **or **prozac_the_giggle_fairy@hellokitty.com

Chapter Two : A Grand National Winner?!

Draco Malfoy muttered as he fiddled with his hair. It had taken him hours this morning to get it just right and that idiot Potter had to go and mess it up. 

His worries about his hair were lessened when he remembered the black eye that would surely appear on Potters face over the next day. Sniggering he decided that that alone was worth the hassle over his hair. 

By the time he was finally happy with the state of his crowning glory Draco felt the train grind to a halt. Dashing to the door of his compartment he checked for Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber or Crabbe and Goyle. There was no sign of them. 

__

'Probably trying to figure out how to open the door. Morons.' He thought as he glanced about, luckily there was also no sign of Pansy -bury me in a Y shape coffin- Parkinson. Not taking any chances, Draco grabbed his things and ran off the train, heading for the relative safety of the massed crowd of students.

Pulling on his robes as he recovered from the dash, straightening up he smoothed his shoulders and put on **that** smirk. 

He was back baby. 

As he checked once more for any threat, he spotted a couple of potential targets for fucking over. His smirk grew. This was his last year and he was going to make the most of it. For here was a boy determined to leave this dump a legend.

*~*~*

Once Hermione was off the train she stretched and half yawned. Putting the book in her bag. Removing her cap she undid her bunches and shook her hair out of the plaits. It was then that she noticed him staring.

*~*~*

Draco was flirting with the younger students, and enjoying it immensely. The girls all looked at him as they passed, he would smirk at them, or wink. For a few of the pretty ones he licked his lips or bit his bottom one. He found the different shades of red they turned greatly amusing.

Looking away for a moment he checked for Pansy. Still all clear. As he turned back someone caught his eye. She looked the perfect first target. Dressed in dirty denim jeans and dark red jumper with a red cap with the writing 'Red Devils' upon it. 

That slogan of course went straight over his pretty blonde head.

Her face was obscured by a book that she seemed deeply interested in. With a yawn the girl put the book away and stretched. There was something strangely familiar about her but Draco couldn't quite put his finger on what. She began to undo her hair and it was then she removed her cap and shook her hair loose from the plaits. Draco didn't realise he was staring until she looked directly at him. Taken aback, but recovering quickly, he gave her a flirtatious smirk and licked his lips.

She turned red, put her cap back on and hurried off. As he watched her vanish, Draco was puzzled by the fact that his heart was beating double time.

__

~When I see your blushes

From the compliment of my intentions

There's something inside I'm getting rushes

The adrenaline rushesAnd I'm fascinated

That you really don't know how to take it

When I look at you that way you feel naked

Oh, I'm so into you I'm getting rushes~

*~*~*

Hermione hurried along the platform, willing the blush upon her cheeks to go away. That little bastard Malfoy. Who did he think he was? God's gift to women?

__

'Well…' her thoughts drifted. Snapping herself out of it she regained composure. _'Ok Hermione, let's thing about him rationally. I mean, what is so great about him anyway?'_ stopping, Hermione leant against a convenient wall. 

__

'Well there's his perfect hair, perfect teeth … that smirk..' she could feel herself melting at the thought of it. _'… those smouldering eyes… his hands…'_ with her eyes closed, Hermione smiled as her mind wandered on the subject of those hands and exactly what he could do with them….

"Hermione!"

Startled out of her thoughts she looked to the source of the call.

"Oh, um, hiya Ginny." She said half heatedly, a little embarrassed at being caught whilst day dreaming.

Ginny Weasley looked at her sideways, "Are you alright? You're eyes were shut and you had a funny look on your face …" She paused and smirked. "Where you fantasising about someone?!" 

"NO!"

Ginny looked at her.

"No." Hermione stubbornly defended.

Ginny titled her head to one side in silent scrutiny.

"Maybe." Hermione muttered in defeat.

Ginny squealed. "I knew it!" clapping her hands before she calmed a little. "Who?"

"If I told you. You'd kill me."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny took Hermione's arm and they began to walk. "Look, if it was Malfoy, join the club."

Hermione looked at her friend sharply. "Huh?"

Sighing, the red head gave her a long suffering look. "Hermione. Everyone," as she spoke she waved her arms about to signify 'everyone', "Female, and occasionally male."

"Eh?" 

"Has fantasies about a certain platinum god. Myself included."

"Yeah, but the way he looked at me earlier…" Hermione drifted off.

"Once again, join the club. If you were even thinking of doing anything remotely jiggy with him … DON'T!"

Hermione jumped at the last word. "Why? He's so.."

"Gorgeous? Hunky? Perfect? Shagadelic?"

"Exactly."

"Just because he has sexy smirk, blazing eyes, a six pack and carries a package like a Grand National winner …" Ginny briefly forgot where she was going with the sentence, "Oh yeah. Does NOT make him a nice person!"

Hermione looked at her, "A Grand National winner?"

The red head simply nodded with a smothered giggle.

"Do you speak from experience?"

"Do I detect jealousy? Anyway, no. He's not a fan of red heads, natural or not. I have been reliably informed by many people." Ginny managed whilst fighting a sneeze.

"Oh Lord, you haven't got a cold too have you?" Hermione sighed as she handed her a tissue. "What else did they say?"

Ginny sighed as she blew her nose "Well, one girl said he packed one like an elephant." She chuckled as she threw the tissue in a bin."But I seriously doubt he would be able to stand if he did." 

"He wouldn't need to."

It was then that they both dissolved into fits of giggles.

*~*~*

"OH GOD. DRACO!" was the only sound coming from a supposedly empty compartment.

A moment later, a pleased looking Draco emerged, he closed the door and zipped up the flies on his trousers. Dusting himself down and smoothing his hair he moved off along the train. As he walked he read a piece of paper that was in his hand, it simply read ..

__

Carrie

Ravenclaw

Write me. x

Smirking, he screwed it up and chucked it in a bin, 

"Not bloody likely." He muttered. As he left the train he spotted Granger and the little Weasley. Tilting his head slightly he watched her. It was then he decided that the little mudblood would be his … and his alone.

This was going to be a very good year indeed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

This one isn't very long either, but I have a thing about writing chapters in one shot. And right now I have a stiff neck, a dead leg, a sister who is ordering me to turn my music down and some History coursework to finish. 

How was this chapter? Should I post another? I don't know .. you tell me! **REVIEW REVIEW** etc.

Harley (and Chrissy) xx


	3. Things That Go Bump In The Lunch Hour

Adrenaline Rushes

Disclaimer: We own nothing, we are just a couple of poor college students, who don't have to pay for our education, but have no money anyway. Seriously, right now I have, hold on, *counts* a 20p in this pocket, bear with me .. and a 5p, 2p and a penny in the other giving me a grand total of 28p … oooohhh .. forget that .. I just found a five pound note in the back pocket … these must be Harley's jeans…

AN:

Christina: Here is chappie three but you knew that anyway … also I would like to thank all the guys who have reviewed .. we are stunned. Thank you. Don't stop though …

Harley: One thing, we are looking for a beta cuz even though there are two of us we still manage to make mistakes … and we are also getting a bit stuck on the plot front … so anyone interested email - prozac_the_giggle_fairy@hellokitty.com

Adrenaline Rushes

By: ms-dynamite

Chapter Three : Things That Go Bump In The Lunch Hour

The new school year started without a hitch .. more or less .. the Potions lab had gained a few more stains on the ceiling, one of them was a delightful shade of pink, thank you Neville.

One Thursday, Hermione Granger was meandering along one of the many corridors, she was in no hurry to go to lunch since she wasn't that hungry and the thought of more talk about Quidditch was not helping, also, Harry still had a pretty impressive black eye and she could not help but giggle when she saw it, because those glasses and a black eye make for a hilarious combination. 

Unfortunately, Harry did not think so.

As she turned a corner she spotted something that made her heart skip a beat. Leaning against a wall, arms folded, looking absolutely gorgeous, was Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly remembering the smouldering look from the station, Hermione began to blush. But, swallowing heavily, she held her head high as she walked past him. She could feel his cold grey eyes on her figure and she felt her cheeks warm up. She had almost got past him when a wire in her head must of come loose.

Spinning on her heels, she turned to face him. Eyes narrowing, she walked toward him. His grey eyes remained fixed on her, showing no sign of his feeling.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?" she snapped when she came to a halt directly in front of him.

Cold eyes lazily drifted down her body before returning up to meet her gaze. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Hermione had not expected that, and she felt the blush appear once again, she went to speak but no sound came out.

Smirking, the blonde Adonis pushed himself off of the wall, manoeuvring himself so his face was mere inches from hers, which was quite a feat considering he was 5 inches taller, clocking in at 5"11.

"What about you?" he whispered, his voice heavy.

Hermione swallowed very unsteadily, the feel of his hot breath on her face had sent an unwelcome chain reaction through her body, a nice one yes, but unwelcome all the same.

"Huh?"

The sexy smirk grew. "Do you like what you see?"

All Hermione could manage was a nod. 

With a demonic chuckle, the youngest Malfoy reached across to play with a little piece of her dark hair. 

"Now then, that is an interesting development indeed." He murmured. "It seems that there is a mutual feeling being .." he paused and moved his face closer, ".. aroused." He finished, his lips brushing hers.

Hermione inhaled sharply as she felt his teeth nip at her bottom lip, his lips then touched hers for the merest of kisses before he pulled away. Poisonous grey eyes met with her delicate chocolate ones briefly before lips met once again, there was no gentleness this time and Hermione put up no resistance. Immediately granting him the access to her mouth his tongue was demanding.

She was not sure what happened next, all she knew was that all of a sudden the kiss broke and SHE was the one against the wall, she gasped at the feel of the cold stone against her body. She looked up to see a malicious glint in the eyes of Malfoy who had taken hold of her wrists.

"Now you listen here," He whispered harshly. "If you tell anyone," his grip tightened, "anyone, that I have even the slightest desire for you." His eyes narrowed. "I swear I will kill you."

He released her wrists and was gone, leaving her alone in a cold corridor feeling shaken and very confused.

*~*~*

Mwahahahaha!!

I am **really** sorry that this is so short but I am seriously strapped for ideas, I know where the story is going, but getting it there is kinda hard. Like I was saying we are looking for a beta who'll give us a hand with this. Anyone interested the email to use is 

prozac_the_giggle_fairy@hellokitty.com

Back to this chapter, I know it was painfully short, but I think it worked. It told you all you need to know for now *evil laughter* as you can tell I am determined to keep him bad. But anyway, how is the ficcie doing? REVIEW people REVIEW! In the name of all things British, REVIEW!

Harley (& Chrissy) xx


	4. Dreams and Getting Locked In The Boys Lo...

Adrenaline Rushes

Disclaimer: We own nothing absolutely nothing. Though, if you're willing Christina would like a blonde slytherin for christmas whilst I would prefer a blonde elf ...

AN: Oh ... my ... lord. This took absolutely AGES for me to do, I'm sorry, forgive me ... pweaz?? *puppy dog eyes* 

This story is for my poor sister who has only just returned from that godforsaken tea shop called the Isle of Wight ((no offence to any Isle of Wighters out there)) suffering from sheep related trauma *giggles* she is terrified of the 'little wooly bastards' and apparently she got chased across a field by a really cute one with loads of fluff who barely reached her knee *collapses into laughter* I personally think sheep are fabulous.

Also, one final thing, we would like to thank our lovely beta TzAmZ , to write is mortal, to inspire .. divine. 

Adrenaline Rushes

By: ms-dynamite

Email: ms-dynamite@hellokitty.com **or** prozac_the_giggle_fairy@hellokitty.com

Chapter Four : Dreams and Getting Locked in the Boys Loos

Hermione ran her fingers across the spines of the books in the library; her head was tilted slightly to the right so she could read their titles easily. Two books were nestled contentedly on her left arm and she was about to add a third when she was startled by the sound of a book hitting the stone floor with a thud.

Starting, she spun round, almost dropping her books.

Malfoy.

He was leaning against a bookcase, his left hand by an empty space, the fallen book by his feet. His grey eyes were studying her. Turning back she attempted to ignore him, but she could feel his eyes piercing into her back. So she turned back around, an irritated glint in her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently. 

  
"What do you want?" she asked him, slightly annoyed.

  
"You." Came the reply, and Hermione blinked, so much for small talk.

  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She demanded as Malfoy walked towards her. 

  
"Simple really, I.…….. Want……… You." The blonde told her slowly as if speaking to a three year old, who has not yet fully mastered the language, and suddenly he was standing right in front of her and she couldn't help but look up into his cold eyes. 

  
"So. That doesn't mean _I_ want you." Hermione snapped back, she attempted to move away but finds that she is trapped between a Malfoy and a bookcase.

"I don't believe you." Malfoy tells her before crushing his lips onto hers. Hermione was completely stunned for a moment but then she began to return the kiss, opening her mouth she felt his tongue touching hers. 

She can't help moaning. 

__

'This boy can kiss.' Was the only little thought flying through her head. _'Damn him!'_

Dropping her books, Hermione moved her right hand to his hair and pulled his body closer, gasping into the kiss at the feeling of something hard against her thigh. Malfoy broke off the kiss and slowly began to kiss her neck. He casually slipped his hands under her shirt and softly caressed her chest. Hermione dropped her head back and closed her eyes  
"I want you, Malfoy." She heard herself whisper. 

It was then that she woke up, beads of sweat upon her forehead. Sitting in her bed, her head in her hands, Hermione glanced at the time. 

2am.

Groaning she flopped back against the pillows, she'd been having the same stupid dream over and over for three weeks now. 

Ever since her little encounter with Malfoy in that corridor. 

After that she had successfully managed to avoid contact with Malfoy as much as was physically possible. Without her actually leaving the country that is. 

But still, every night, without fail, the same dream would occur. It had reached the point that she wouldn't even go near the library, let alone in it. Harry and Ron were understandably beginning to worry.

Rolling over, Hermione was tired, and reluctantly, she closed her eyes. But she dreaded falling asleep, so, after a while she decided against it and just lay there.

Staring at nothing.

*~*~*

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!!"

Hermione awoke with a start, dark eyes flying open, she hissed when she was met with the sunlight and closed them again.

"What?" she muttered sleepily.

"You gotta get up, or you'll be late."

In her dozed state, Hermione managed to decipher the voice enough to guess it came from Lavender, groaning she slowly opened her eyes a little.

"All right, all right. I'm up, I'm up," she grumbled as she pushed herself up and climbed out of the bed. 

Onto a pile of books.

Her swearing could be heard all the way over in the boy's dorms.

*~*~*

Later that afternoon, she was wandering along the halls, still half asleep; she was on her way to watch the Quidditch practice. She was deep in thought attempting to think of a reason not to watch the entire practice when she became aware of someone blocking the next doorway. Still not fully with us, she did not bother with registering who it was.

"Excuse me." 

The person didn't shift. 

Slightly peeved, Hermione was about to ask again when her breath caught in her throat.

Malfoy. 

The same annoying yet oh-so-sexy smirk was dancing across his fine features.

"Hullo Granger." He murmured silkily.

Hermione stared before clearing her throat, "You're in my way, Malfoy."

The smirk grew, "Am I?" he said in mock surprise.

"Yes. Kindly move." She requested, her confidence slowly starting to waver, his lack of insults was starting to freak her out.

He took a step forward, now only inches away, "I am terribly sorry," he told her, a slight hint of sarcasm hiding in his tone. 

Hermione could feel the heat radiating through his clothes, her breathing quickened as did her heart rate as his right hand moved to her neckline, before it drifted lazily down her chest, across her stomach and over the waist band of her skirt before heading lower.

"I am no longer in your path." He whispered huskily in her ear before he was gone.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Bastard." She muttered as she headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

*~*~*

Malfoy smirked as he walked off down the corridor, halting when he passed a mirror, fiddling with his hair his smirk became a smug one as he thought of her reaction to him, the way her breathing had increased double time. He knew it wasn't much but it was a start, he also knew that it was only a matter of time before she was his. At that thought he dragged himself away from his reflection and began to walk again.

He was to wrapped up in his, 'I'm the best.' thoughts to notice that Pansy was heading right for him.

"Draaaaccco!" She squealed as she trotted over.

Malfoy jumped and then did a very good impression of a deer caught in headlights, and froze.

"Give me some sugar, sweetheart!"

It was then that Draco proved he was no Bambi, he promptly regained control of his limbs and did what any other red-blooded male would have done in the same situation. 

He ran.

And fast, he spun round and tore off in the opposite direction, skidded round a corner and dove into the boys toilets, knowing that not even Pansy would follow him in there. Sighing he leant against the wall next to the sinks, breathing heavily, trying to recover from a very close call.

"Malfoy?"

For the second time in five minutes Draco was startled and jumped, turning he was met with the unpleasant sight of a smirking Harry Potter.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he queried in a mock apologetic voice.

Draco just glared at him, turning he leant against a sink and stared at his reflection. "Shouldn't you be at Quidditch practice, Potter." he growled out, his voice dripping with venom.

Harry threw the paper towel he had been drying his hands with in the bin, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm on my way there now, Ferret boy."

Malfoy gave him a death glare and stalked out of the toilets, slamming the door behind him. He was in no mood to come up with some form of scathing response. As the doors slam reverberated around him, a smirk appeared on his face, he realized that he had not seen Potter's wand. Halting in his tracks, he turned and locked the door.

__

'I think I'll go watch the Quidditch Practice.' he thought to himself, _'It should be rather ... interesting.'_

With that thought he jogged down the stairs to the sound of Harry banging on the door and calling him a variety of things that would have made even Satan blush.

*~*~*

The next three weeks drifted by with an excruciating slowness. Nothing even remotely interesting had happened since that afternoon that Malfoy had locked Harry in the boy's toilets. Incidentally, if you're wondering, Harry missed that Quidditch Practice.

And it took them a while to figure out where he was.

Four and a half hours to be exact. It then took a further hour to get the door open again.

The entire school's Slytherin population found it hilarious, in fact, so had the rest of the school, including the Gryffindor's, though they never let Harry know, even Ron and Hermione had to bite their tongues to stop themselves from laughing whenever they passed the offending toilets.

Hermione was still suffering from that dream; it tormented her every single night. At this moment she was stood staring at the door to the library, she had done her best not to go near the place, at least not without the back up of Harry, Ron or sometimes Ginny. But this time it was unavoidable, Harry and Ron were enthralled in a chess match and Ginny was nowhere to be found and she _really_ needed this book, so here she was, staring at the door handle like it was some kind of living creature that was going to bite her head off the moment she touched it.

__

'Oh come on you daft cow.' she scolded herself. _'It's just a stupid dream and nothing is going to happen ... but head to the section with the biggest and heaviest books ... just in case.'_

With a deep sigh she opened the door and peered in.

Nothing.

Well nothing except a lot of books obviously, but that goes without saying since it is a library after all. Anyway, smiling at her own daftness she wandered into the library, leaving the door open.

__

'That's odd,' she pondered, _'I wonder where the librarian is...'_ her train of thought was cut short by the door to the library slamming shut. Gasping, Hermione spun round and was met with the sight of a smirking blonde Slytherin.

"Malfoy, you bastard." she breathed, "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Really. I couldn't tell."

"Look, if you don't mind, I need to look for a book." she sighed turning, she was about to walk off when she felt him grab hold of her wrist and spin her round to face him. He did so with such force that she collided with the warmth of his chest. Pushing herself away and fighting the flush that threatened her cheeks she struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Uh, no." He said pulling her back to him.

"Please."

"No."

Oh well, it was worth a shot. 

"What do you want, anyway?" as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, especially when she saw one eyebrow rise ever so slightly.

"Good question." he mused, not loosening his grip. "But I think you already know the answer."

Hermione swallowed, heavily. "If I did…" she struggled a bit again, "I wouldn't have asked you, would I?"

He shrugged, but didn't answer; instead he used his grip on her wrist to push her back against a bookcase.

Getting nervous, Hermione asked him again. "What do you want, Malfoy."

He stared at her, his ice grey eyes sending a shiver down her spine, the nice kind. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Um, yes." she whispered very slowly, not quite sure whether she did or not.

Malfoy looked thoughtful for a second, his grip on her wrist lessened and she thought he was about to answer her when instead he did something that she wasn't expecting.

He kissed her. 

Hermione did her best to bite back a soft moan as she felt his lips crush onto hers. She thought about pushing him away, but for some reason her arms were not co-operating, in fact they were doing the opposite and were pulling him closer. She felt him smirk against her mouth and decided to just yell at him, bless her the naive cow. But of course the moment she opened her mouth his tongue was in there like a squirrel up a tree, or a ferret up a drain pipe, depends how you look at it. At the sensation of his tongue against hers, every tiny drop of resistance fell out of her like a pissed man out of a taxi on Guy Fawkes Night. ((Ok, no more metaphors, I promise)). It was then that she said something that made her blood run cold. She heard herself moan gently into the kiss, three words that would haunt her forever. 

I… Want... You...

He broke away the kiss and watched her with a perfectly sexy smirk, (and slightly ruffled hair). "I knew it," he whispered huskily.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You son of a..." but she was cut short by his hand which promptly covered her mouth.

"Meet me here, tomorrow at 9pm, and..." he paused and moved closer and dropped his head to whisper in her ear. "I'll give you some terrible thrills."

The way he said it affected her more than what he said since she wasn't one hundred percent sure what he meant by 'terrible thrills' but as he moved away and headed to the door she found her voice once again.

"You little fuck. What makes you think I'll come? Who the Hell do you think you are, anyway?!"

He smirked, his hand on the door handle. "I'm a Malfoy. And we always get what we want." Turning, he opened the door, just before he walked out he looked at her again, still leant against the bookcase. 

"Always."

*~*~*

*dramatic musak* Will she? Won't She? Do you care? Well you should.

Anyways, I wanna apologise for this taking so long I had writers block of Berlin Wall size *sigh* but I got there in the end with quite a bit of help from both my sister and our beta. 

Well, what did you think, hmmmm?? Don't just sit there .. click that 'ickle button and let me know whether to just stop and go live in a cave to save the world from my atrocious writings .. or should it keep going?? It is up to you.....


	5. Authors Note

Ok, this is very important, my beta TzAmZ has gone on holiday an I forgot to ask when she'll be back … an chapter five is jumping about begging to be posted.

I need someone to beta this chapter for me … it'll just be for this one cuz then my regular beta will be back, there is a small gap where I need a teeny bit of inspiration … the posting date of the chapter depends on **YOU**! Yes, I mean **you**!! 

If you are willing will you please email me using this address - true_angel_blu@yahoo.co.uk

Thank you!!


	6. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Malfoy Scorned

Adrenaline Rushes

Disclaimer: I everything here! Yes, everything! It's all mine mwahahahahaha! I am also Queen Boudicca of the Iceni tribe and I charge around Norfolk and Essex in my BIG chariot! Beware all Roman scum! I'm off to Colchester!!

And if you believed any of that someone obviously didn't do up your straight jacket up tight enough and then left your cell door open. 

In other words ... I own nothing.

AN: This took ages, didn't it? I'm sorry *sniffle* I got very distracted by the Two Towers and Lord of the Rings and especially Elves ... Harry Potter and co sank dramatically on my list of priorities ... one word of warning, I wrote this whilst under the influence of alcohol, Cadbury's Crunchie bars, a stoned mate and 'the 20 sexiest hits of all time' that came free with a magazine. I guess that's kindof a warning, lol.

Adrenaline Rushes

By: ms-dynamite

Email: ms_dynamite@hellokitty.com

Chapter Five : Hell Hath No Fury Like A Malfoy Scorned

Hermione wasted no time in leaving the library behind her, managing to refrain from slamming the door. The brunette then proceeded to stalk along the corridors, growling under her breath things that I am afraid I cannot repeat because they are just that awful. Let's just say that they involve a certain blonde Slytherin combined with a very unique use for a pot plant and kitchen utensil that wishes to remain anonymous. She was even cursing the stairs leading to the fifth floor when they made the mistake of moving away. The portrait saw her coming and politely inquired for the password, thankful that there was nothing Hermione could do to her .. apart from chuck her in the fireplace but that didn't bear thinking about. She gave the password and thundered up the stairs to her dorm room. Everyone, very wisely, gave her a wide berth.

The next day passed in much the same manner, Ron and Harry trying there best not to cross her, not being entirely successful but they're young and Madame Pomfrey said their eyebrows would grow back within the week.

Neville made the horrible mistake of asking her to help with his potions homework and returned to the boys dorms with a headache from the yelling, and a nasty black eye where Hermione's copy of 'Hogwarts a History' hit him in the eye.

And the evening passed with most of the Gryffindor tower ending up with some injury or another because of the wrath of the enraged girl.

*~That Night~*

__

'I will not go. I will not give in to him. I will be strong. I will prevail. I am woman. I am invincible .. I ... I .. I want to go....'

"Damn him!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration, throwing herself onto her bed and burying her face in the soft pillows. "Damn him all the way to Hell!" she continued, though this sentiment was somewhat muffled by eiderdown.

"Damn him, damn him, damn him!" she punctuated this speech with the customary thudding of her fists on the mattress. Rolling onto her back she lay there just scowling at the ceiling, which, thankfully didn't scowl back.

Well, you never could tell with this place.

Hermione was glad she was alone in the dorm room, she really wasn't in the right frame of mind to explain to anyone what was wrong without doing them serious bodily harm. 

__

'I won't go. That's right. I'm not going to go. Nope. Not me.' She searched desperately through the recesses of her mind to find a reason to validate her not going, a sly smile graced her features when she found one.

__

'I won't go, I'll stay up here and knock that smug, stuck up, self centred, over confident, spoilt brat son of a Malfoy down a couple of pegs.' Her smile grew in volume as she imagined the look on that pretty face when he realised he'd been stood up.

Her mood lightened so much at that thought that she even allowed a giggle when she thought of how nearly every girl in the school was desperate to get into Malfoy's trousers and here was she, Hermione Granger, and she was going to stand him up.

It was then that she burst out laughing at the sheer absurdity of it all, she was going to stand a Malfoy up. Her! Of all people. Oh she wished she could somehow be there, that look on his face would be priceless. Clutching her sides and gasping for breath she managed to halt her endless laughter. Wiping her eyes she sighed to herself and giggled a little as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, tugged at her skirt, which had ridden up, and wandered off down the stairs to find Harry and Ron ... she owed them an apology .. to say the least.

~*~*~*~

Malfoy was getting restless.

She was late.

__

'Where is that little Mudblood bitch?'

The same phrase had been playing in his mind over and over again for the past fifteen minutes. He shifted himself, letting his feet slide off the table he'd been resting them on, allowing them to settle on the floor. He started then to sit up, groaning he lifted a hand to massage the back of his neck. He'd made the mistake of staring at the ceiling too long, so now his neck had seized up and was killing him. Cursing softly as it clicked he glanced towards the time.

21:53

With a low growl not unlike that of a seriously frustrated lion he tensed his shoulders and made a grab for his cloak. In one fluid, almost feline movement he threw it on, swept out of the library and slammed the door behind him.

As the sound echoed around him, shattering the castle's peace, thoughts raced through his mind, mostly along the lines of, _'I'll kill her. I swear I'll kill her.'_ Despite his black mood his footfalls were relatively silent as he made his way down the two flights of stairs. After one floor he shrugged the murder contemplation off with a feral smirk, at least the little bitch was putting up a fight. Which had never happened before but he guessed there was a first time for everything. Getting this one was going to be a challenge, and what was more fun than a challenge? 

__

'A shag, you idiot.'

All right then, a challenge was the second most fun thing, but this chase would certainly make the conquest much sweeter when it came. If it was a challenge she was after then that was most definitely what she was going to get. 

The blonde hovered momentarily outside the entrance to Slytherin, he turned back and hissed softly to the darkness.

"Challenge accepted."

~*~*~*~

Hermione hissed softly as she opened her eyes to the very unwelcome daylight, using daylight in it's broadest term, this being the bleak English midwinter. Sure enough, when she stumbled her way to a window and drew back the curtains she was greeted with the sight of black clouds and a collection of very damp looking sparrows perched on the windowsill. She groaned and leant her forehead against the cold pane of glass, her breath steaming the window.

__

'Stupid bloody weather.' She thought to herself, a dark day to clash with her bright mood. Typical. _'Oh well.'_ She consoled herself, _'At least it isn't pissing with rain like yesterday,' _with that final thought she busied herself with getting ready to face the day .. or more accurately .. face the Malfoy.

She looked down at her watch and cursed when she realised she was late for breakfast. She ran out of the dorm so fast that she forgot a few important things that she would need to take on the day.

~~~

"Oh, crap." 

"What's up, 'Mione?" Harry queried as they walked to class.

"I left my stupid Transfiguration book in my room, I'll have to run and get it."

"Well you better hurry! Or Professor McGonagall'll have a fit!" Ron yelled to her retreating form.

Hermione made her way up the seemingly endless flights of stairs to the Gryffindor dorm whilst putting every swear word in the English language to good use. Little did she know that a shadow was following her closely.

An ice blonde shadow.

The shadow halted and placed itself behind one of the many statues that dotted the corridors, watching her disappear round the corner and into her dorm. Patiently he waited for her to return, like a snake in the grass ... literally. Unsuspecting, she exited her dorm, shoving the damned book into her bag as she walked, not paying the slightest bit of attention to where she was going.

"Oomph!"

The inevitable occurred, mirroring a previous incident, she collided with something toned and warm. Hermione fell back and landed without even the slightest shred of grace on the hardwood floor. Cursing through her embarrassment, Hermione went to apologise when she noticed that the one she had collided with hadn't moved. Not an inch. No apology that any well brought up English child would have offered, no hand to help her up. Nothing.

Frowning, Hermione cast her eyes up wondering if she'd collided with a statue or something embarrassing like that. 

No such luck there.

Malfoy.

A very pissed off looking Malfoy.

A very, **very** pissed off looking Malfoy.

A very, **very, Very** pissed off looking Malfoy, who had a look burning in his eyes that could of killed an elephant at twenty paces.

Hermione sat staring up at him with a mixture of anger and confusion. After a bit, some confidence appeared from God only knows where, and something in her head went 'snap'.

"Aren't you gonna help me up?" she snapped at him.

"Why would I do that, Mudblood?" he snapped back in a tone that made her flinch.

"Because any English _Gentleman_ would do the same." She hissed, putting her influence on the word Gentleman.

Something flashed across his eyes that she couldn't quite pinpoint and his jaw tensed slightly. 

"Fine." He snapped, "Just because I have our nations integrity to uphold." And he offered her his hand.

Raising an eyebrow sceptically, Hermione accepted the presented hand with a slight nervousness, unable to suppress the bolt of ice that shot down her back. His hand was freezing cold.

That was soon forgotten though, when she felt him tug her hand a little a pull her effortlessly from her feet, causing her to once again collide with his chest .. she did that way too often. Hermione didn't even get a chance to blush when she felt his grip shift and tighten around her wrist, and she felt herself being pulled away then pushed towards a wall, feeling his other hand grip her left wrist. She soon found herself pinned to the wall, her hands either side of her head, held in place by his, and his entire length pressed against her body.

And she was surprised to realise she wasn't entirely complaining. That was until she caught the malice in his gaze and felt that ice bolt down her spine again, fear flashed in her eyes before it was covered with irritation.

"What is your problem?" she demanded, as she attempted to tug her wrists away from his grip.

The ice down her spine returned once more at the smirk that shot onto his features.

"You."

"Beg pardon?"

"You, my little mudblood bitch. You are my problem."

The females eyes narrowed at his words and she attempted once more to get free, "You little bastard, you think you can just pounce on me, pin me to a wall and then insult me?"

"I just wanted to have a little talk about last night." His voice was innocent, but if anything his grip became tighter.

"Nothing happened last night." Came her rather smug reply.

His eyes darkened as did his voice. "Exactly."

"Look, if you're trying to get anything out of me. Give it up because it is not going to happen."

His smirk turned feral and the grey-blue eyes flashed as a sculptured eyebrow was raised. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

"So what you're saying is, that if I was to say ... kiss you ... you'd do nothing?"

Hermione's mind went into overdrive at that question, a thousand thoughts rushed through her head ... and her attraction to him beat it's way to the top of the pile and sat there very smugly whilst a sly little Hermione took control.

"Yes. Nothing."

He looked thoughtful, his gaze drifting absently over her face. "Hmmm, interesting." He said softly, as he shifted his grip a little and gently massaged her wrists with his thumbs. "And if I was to say .. throw my tongue into that equation .. you'd still do nothing."

Inside her head, sly little Hermione's jaw hit the floor and the smug attraction part was so stunned that it was shoved off the pile by the 'he is sex on legs' thought.

"Still nothing, now get off me." Boy, was she glad she was a good actress.

The thoughtful look didn't leave his face for a second as he silently processed the information, he tilted his face to hers ever so slightly so that his hot breath brushed across her cheek. "So, if what you say is true, and I was to ... oh, I don't know .. kiss down your neck .. you'd do nothing."

The 'he is sex on legs' thought actually fainted at this and her higher brain cells fought desperately for control, losing dramatically to the 'get into his trousers, NOW' thought, who was grinning like a maniac. On the outside, Hermione looked like she was going to kill him ... inside on the other hand, she was a little puddle of goo, formally known as Hermione Granger. 

"Still absolutely nothing, now get the fuck off me." 

Malfoy's composure didn't falter once, Hermione wasn't the only one with vague acting skills. "Very, very interesting information." He told her in a husky tone that could've sent an igloo up in flames. "So, if I'm correct, this would mean, that if I was to do this … nothing would happen."

Hermione frowned at this, not disguising her confusion. "Do what." she inquired, albeit rather naïvely because I think anyone could've guessed his next move. But give her some credit, she is pinned to a wall with a Malfoy pressed against her.

He smirked that sexy, feral smirk once more. "Do this." No sooner had the words left his mouth, than he was grinding his hips against hers with agonising precision and slowness. He titled his head a little and his tongue darted out and licked her lips quickly before he nipped her bottom one. "Still nothing?" he asked, his voiced slightly heavier than usual.

Hermione's brain proceeded to go into overdrive, short circuit and blackout due to a Malfoy overload, but somehow she managed an audible response.

"No. Nothing." She forced out, her eyes firmly shut.

She didn't catch the look on his face, and his voice betrayed nothing. "All right. You won't mind me leaving now then?"

Her brain jumped back into working order and attempted to come up with a response but before it had finished rewiring, her wrists were released, the warmth lifted itself from her body and by the time she opened her eyes, all she saw was the corner of his cloak vanish round a corner.

It was then that she realised he had been holding her up, and her knees gave way causing her to hit the floor with a graceless thud for the second time in ten minutes. _'Screw class.'_ She thought, as she leant against the cold wall, trying desperately to sort out her thoughts and banish the thoughts Malfoy had placed in her mind. She shook her head almost violently, praying for them to disappear, the thoughts of him .. and her. With very little on at all. 

Cursing him softly, she drew her knees up under her chin and lay her head upon her arms.

That is how Harry found her fifteen minutes later, Professor McGonagall had sent him to look for her when she hadn't turned up in class. He had asked her what was wrong, she had made up some story about feeling dizzy and so he took her to Madame Pomfrey.

Malfoy on the other hand was very nearly almost _smiling_. But not quite, the little mudblood was a better actress than he had thought and at first he had been a little worried that she really didn't want him, if that was possible. But he had seen the very faint flash of desire that had danced across her eyes for a split second before she regained control. It had been brief, it was faint. 

But it was there.

And she was as good as his.

The only problem was that he was seriously hard now and would kill for someone to relieve his tensions. But he had decided he wouldn't touch another girl until he'd gotten under the mudblood's skirt. 

The boys loos it was, then.

He nearly ran all the way there. 

~*~*~*~

Another chapter down! Go me! Woo-bloody-hoo! I wanna thank everybody! You guys have the patience of a saint ... it took me v.long time to write this ... sorry .. *shuffles feet and looks at floor*.

I wanna let you know that I am slowly but surely reading and reviewing at least one of the ficlets by everyone who has reviewed, well, signed reviews anyway. But I must warn you, I am a very slow reader with a short attention span ... bad combination.

How did you all like this chapter that was **hell** to write? Let me know what you think and I'll continue. Otherwise I'll go live in a shack on the Norfolk Broads, maybe even the moors of Yorkshire? ... or up a tree in Sherwood Forest .. or since it's closer though less glamorous .. Epping Forest? Or should I stay in my college dorm room in Essex and drive my long suffering room mate insane with all my swearing at the new chapters of this ficlet?

You have the power, lol.

One last thing, a bit of shameless promotion. If you like v.pointless silliness then go read my Harry Potter / Lord of the Rings crossover which has a poor man, elf and dwarf babysitting three hapless Hogwarts students (Malfoy included) whilst tracking down kidnapped hobbits, fighting off 10,000 Uruk Hai and making it out of Helms Deep alive. Ah go on.

luv an' hugs

ms. d

xx


End file.
